Mixed Desire
by xXx Divine Goddess xXx
Summary: If you believed that you were gay and fell in love with a boy, what would you do when you found out that said boy is a girl in disguise?


**Date: 07/04/09**

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: violence, sexual situations and references, language. There's more warnings, but if I give them out, they would ruin the story so I'm only going to give the obvious.**

**Type: Multi-Chaptered (WIP)**

**Word Count: 5,488 (including author notes. I was being too lazy to actually count '-.-')**

**Date Submitted: 07/08/09**

**AN: Hi everyone. I'm not sure that I'll continue this. This is just something I was thinking of and I just wrote one chapter for it. If you guys like it, then that's fine. I'll write more to it but you have to leave me a review for me to know, okay? Any who, let's get some things straight, okay? I'm going to be using a Female! Naruto in this story. I always kind of wanted to see what it would be like to write one of my favorite boys as a girl. Hopefully, it'll be fun. ^^ But there will be a twist to it. ;) Anyway, this is going to be an AU, so if you don't like AU fics, then please just hit the back space button and read something else. Still here? Well, let's continue then. A lot of the Rookie Nine is either sophomores or juniors in high school. Everyone is between the ages of fifteen and seventeen, though I don't think anyone is yet seventeen, so maybe just between fifteen and sixteen. Also, most of the kids attend the same school, so yeah. So please enjoy this chapter and don't forget to leave reviews.**

**Also to make it easier for you guys to understand because I seen a lot of authors do this and never understood why until I read some of their reviews. …Any who, let me begin.**

"…**."-dialogue**

**Xx -it's still the same time, they are just in a different place at the moment. Nothing too big of a change.**

***** -scene change/time skip. This is the big change of the story because it would be a few hours after the previous scene.**

**That's about it for now. Enjoy! ^^**

*************************************************  
*************************************************

**Mixed Desire**

Authored By: Divine Goddess

*************************************************  
*************************************************

-

-

**Chapter I**

_The Beginning of Hell_

-

-

"Hey guys!"

"What do you think Takatsuki-sensei is going to make us do today? He has such a strange…"

He shut out the rest of the sounds and refocused his attention onto the task. He walked slowly past the lockers of the school's hallway, a strap of his navy blue backpack hanging loosely on his left shoulder and his books tucked into the crevice of his right arm. Today was his first day to Mochizuki Preparatory Academy and so far, he was having trouble finding his Homeroom class and lugging around all of his heavy books. Why couldn't this school be like his old one and let him go to his locker after every period ended?

Unexpectedly, a pair of hands pushed him to the side. He dropped his books to the floor as a result. Looking down at the spilt books by his feet, a scowl pulled at his lips before resting on his haunches and picking up her belongings one by one. He was hoping that no one would notice his embarrassing moment…Damn it! He felt his cheeks flush lightly when he heard the low giggles from the other students.

"Damn idiotic kids. How the fuck is dropping your books on the ground fucking funny?" he grumbled under his breath.

"Do you need any help or should I try avoiding you, ne?" a voice asked. He looked up to meet a pair of kind hazel eyes. Long mud brown hair swept into one long braid fell down her back. She had an air of confidence to her persona. She was dressed in Mochizuki Preparatory Academy's simple uniform, consisting of a white button up shirt, a gray bolero jacket with three buttons that cut two inches below her breasts and a red plaid skirt that only went mid thigh. To top it all off, on her feet with white bobby socks and a pair of standard penny loathers.

He gave the girl a sheepish smile and chuckled lightly. "Um, yeah I sure could use that help, pretty lady. Thanks," he said. She blushed but still smiled as she knelt down to grab each of his books. With everything picked up, the pair rose to their feet.

"So, I'm assuming that you're the new kid that I've been hearing about, huh?" the brunette asked.

He nodded and grinned widely. "Yep! I sure am!"

"Okay, so did you find your locker?"

He nodded again. "Yep."

"So where were you going with all of these books?" she pointed a manicured finger at the heavy books in his hands. He shifted them slightly so that they would rest more comfortably in his arms. "You know, we _do_ have small breaks between our classes. You don't need all this." So this school _did _allow you to go to your lockers more often, he mused.

He gave the brunette another dazzlingly grin. "Oh, I didn't know that. Thanks. Um, what's your name?"

She smiled and gave a quick curtsey as she spoke. "Ten-Ten, Student Council President at your service."

"Uzumaki Naruto. It's nice to meet you." He bowed in return.

Ten-Ten tilted her head to the side innocently before smiling her ever charming smile and linking her arm with his. "Ano, its nice meeting you too Uzumaki-kun, please don't ask about the honorific suffix. I'm President, remember? It's practically mandatory," she giggled. "Plus anyway, you're cute so I definitely want to make sure I give you a special suffix." The poor boy's scathed cheeks colored lightly at the compliment. "Now shall we back to your locker so I can help you find your class before I have to report back to Jiraiya-sempai?" she giggled once more and patted Naruto's hand when she seen the confused look on his face. "I could tell you didn't know where your class was by the way you were looking around like a lost puppy. How cute. Now come on."

"Um, sure," he said as walked down the thinning hall with the brunette at his side.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Mitarashi Anko felt a vein twitching dangerously as her sophomore class continued to talk loudly. She already asked nicely numerous times and you can see that wasn't getting her anywhere. Now fed up with them, she slammed her hand down onto the desk. "I will have order in my classroom THIS FUCKING INSTANT!!!" she screamed. The class immediately quieted down and turned their undivided attention to their frightening teacher.

She smirked as she straightened herself out. "Okay, now that I _finally _have your attention--" there was a knock at the door. Anko growled lowly under her breath as she moved to the door. Whoever dared to interrupt her just _when_ she finally got them to shut up was **definitely **going to get it. She snatched it open with a look that could bury a person six feet under ground. "What do you want? I'm in the middle of teaching these ungrateful kids of mine!"

A chorus of "Hey!" was heard from inside the classroom and Anko quickly turned his deathly glare to them, quickly shutting them up. She turned back to the interrupter. Naruto just raised a golden brow before handing over a note. Anko took it and read over the contents. She then scoffed and moved to the side to allow him to enter. The class watched with curious eyes as Naruto stepped into the room. His eyes quickly scanned over the room but he said nothing. Anko moved beside him.

"Okay you maggots, I have just recently learned that we will be having a new student joining us. He just moved here from Tokyo so he doesn't know much about Konoha. So I want you to welcome him, okay?"

"Yes Mitarashi-sensei," the class replied in unison.

"Now that's settled," she turned to Naruto and smirked, "you can go ahead and introduce yourself." Naruto nodded and grinned.

"The name's Uzumaki Naruto, it's nice to meet you all. Any who, I'm fifteen and you guys already know I just moved here from Tokyo so that was useless information. Anyway, it's nice meeting you all." He finished with an awkward bow.

Towards the back, a girl with long blond hair looked quizzically at the new student before she felt someone playfully pluck at her temple. She turned angry eyes to the dark haired girl beside her. She just smirked and ignored the glare her friend was sending her way.

"What the fuck do you want Karin?" she whispered harshly. Karin shrugged her shoulders nonchalant and went back to twiddling her pencil between her pointer finger and middle finger.

"Hey _Temari,_" sang a voice. Temari groaned. She hated it when her name was said – more so sang – like that. It gave her the cringes.

"What the fuck do **you **want Shiori?" she growled out. The bleach-blond gave her friend a sweet smile before saying,

"I just wanted to tell you that we have fresh meat. Want to let **him** know? You know he haven't had anyone to pulverize in _such_ a long time and--"

"Ladies." The three turned to Anko as she sent them warning glares. "I have asked for silence in my classroom once already. I should NOT have to ask again. If I have to speak to ANY of you again, you **will **have detention with me for the rest of this week, is that understood?"

"Yes Mitarashi-sensei," they replied.

"Thank you and keep your mouths shut for the rest of the period. You three give me a headache. Now, Uzumaki-kun, can you please take a seat in the back next to Hyuuga-kun?" Anko said, pointing towards an empty seat next to a girl with white-lavender eyes and dark blue hair styled into a pixie cut. She gave a small smile and raised her hand half-heartedly from her desk.

Naruto nodded and quickly made his way to the empty seat. Once there, he shrugged his backpack off his shoulder and dropped it onto the floor before lowering himself into the plastic seat. "Hello Uzumaki-kun. My name is Hinata." The white-eyed girl said softly. She knew not to speak too loudly for fear of her teacher snapping on _her_.

Naruto grinned. "Hey Hinata, it's nice to meet you and I would love to talk some more with you, but," his eyes quickly glanced over to Anko who was busy writing something on Smart-Board, "Mitarashi-sensei gives me the creeps so I guess we'll have to catch up later, ne?"

Hinata blushed lightly and nodded. "Sure. That'll be fine."

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"There goes my little cutie!" Naruto then suddenly felt arms wrap around his waist and pulled him effortlessly off the ground. For a moment, Naruto didn't know who it was that was lifting him off the ground and calling him a cutie, but once he heard Hinata say, "Ten-Ten, you're going to hurt the poor boy. Put him down before you give him a concussion", he knew exactly who it was – how couldn't he not? She _had _practically said her name.

"Oh you're no fun Hinata," Ten-Ten pouted. She placed the blond boy back onto his feet and Naruto held his head in his hands when he felt his mind spinning. Damn, he wasn't even able to step foot outside of the classroom yet before being grabbed into a bear hug. "So I guess you met my best friend Hinata, huh?" Ten-Ten said once she seen that Naruto was feeling a bit better.

"Yeah, I met her in Mitarashi-sensei's class," Naruto replied. They were currently making their way down to the cafeteria, Hinata on his right side and Ten-Ten on his left.

"Good. That just means you only have one more person of mines to meet and you would've met the whole group." Ten-Ten said.

"Aoi-san." The three turned to see a woman with short brown hair and dark eyes hanging slightly out of a doorway.

"Yes Shizune-sama?" Ten-Ten answered, turning completely around to face her.

"Have you forgotten about the meeting at lunch? Everyone is already here but our President." She smiled. Ten-Ten gasped dramatically.

"Oh but I have forgotten Shizune-sama. You see," Ten-Ten wrapped an arm around Naruto's neck playfully and pulled him towards her body. "I was busy showing around the new kid. Have you met him yet Shizune-sama?"

Shizune's dark eyes wandered to the blond boy and Naruto felt…odd under her calculating stare. It was almost like she knew something…"No Aoi-san. I haven't met him yet. My name is Agatsuma Shizune. I am the Head of all Student Government."

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. It's nice to meet you Shizune-sama."

"Now you both know each other. Great! Ano, Hinata, Uzumaki-kun, I have to go. I guess I'll see you later, ne?" Hinata and Naruto both nodded their heads and waved goodbye to Ten-Ten. "Hey Hinata, don't forget to introduce him to Uzumaki-kun! I know he'll like him! Oh and please be nice!"

"No problem Ten-Ten," Hinata said breezily. Inner Hinata was busy cussing up a storm that she was going to be left alone with **him**. _Damn it, Ten-Ten knows how much I fucking despise his ass._ "Now, Naruto-kun let me lead you the way to the cafeteria now that Ten-Ten's gone."

Xx

"So where are we going to sit in this gigantic place?" Naruto asked as he stepped out of the lunch line with his tray in hand. Everywhere he looked was filled to the max with students.

Hinata also moved out of the lunch line. "Ten-Ten and I usually sit over there where it's nice and quiet--"

"How can it be quiet in this place? All the kids are talking loudly like they're not sitting just a few feet away from each other." Naruto pointed out with a frown. He never did like loud noise – even though he himself is _loud_.

Hinata giggled and shook her head. "Just come on Naruto-kun." He followed her to a table where no one was sitting at. He raised an eyebrow at the emptiness. Maybe she's the type who liked to sit by themselves? She seems like it, he mused.

The two took their seats at an empty table and Hinata began eating her lunch. Naruto just looked down at his lunch before finally just pushing the tray away from him. He wasn't really in the mood to eat anyway.

"You're not hungry Naruto-kun?" he shook his head.

"No, not really Hinata. Would you like my lunch? I don't like wasting food," he said cheekily. Seeing her nod her head slightly, he pushed the tray over to her.

"Thank you Naruto-kun."

"No problem and just call me Naruto. Suffixes gets on my nerves," he grinned.

"Okay…Naruto." He grinned again.

"Hello Hinata-san." _And there goes my peace of mind._ Hinata sighed and looked up, causing Naruto to do the same. They watched as a boy with long milk chocolate hair pulled back into a low pony and white-lavender eyes made his way to their table. He stopped shortly at the table, his pale eyes staring intensely at Hinata. She returned the glare with as much intensity.

"Um…" Hinata and the brunet tore their eyes away from each other to stare at Naruto who was looking between the two with much confusion on his face.

"Who are you? I never seen you around here before." The brunet spoke up first. Hinata turned her eyes back to him. Oh, how she hated his guts!

"That's because he's new, Neji," she said, a hint of disdain dripping from her voice. She turned her eyes back to Naruto and said in a much gentler and softer voice, "Naruto, I – well really, Ten-Ten wanted you to meet her boyfriend and my pain in ass cousin Hyuuga Neji."

"How rude of you Hinata; you couldn't introduce the young blond fellow to me?" Neji mocked.

"That's because I don't fucking like you, you no dick bastard. The only reason I even introduced you was because your girlfriend wanted me to. If it was up to me, I wouldn't have even acknowledge your dumb ass." Hinata gritted out.

"Whatever Hinata; just tell me where Ten-Ten is and I'll be on merry way."

"She's in a meeting which reminds me, shouldn't you be there too? You _are_ Class Treasurer." Hinata mocked. She seen the twitch of his eye and knew that she had hit a sore spot. Neji had wanted the position of being President, if not President at least Vice-President because he _loved_ being in control of everything. But no, he wasn't rewarded either positions. Instead his girlfriend won the position as President and some boy named Inuzuka Kiba won the position as Vice-President. How did the flea-ridden mutt get the job, he'll never know, all Hinata knew was that he was furious – no, scratch that, _livid_ – that he only got Treasurer, which in his book was nothing at all.

"Thank you very much for the information, Hinata," he gritted out. He turned to look at Naruto. His eyes looked him up and down for a moment before a smirk came to his lips. "It was nice meeting you Naruto…Chan."

Naruto's eyes widen slightly before he spluttered out, "Hey!" Neji just smirked and left.

"I fucking hate his damn guts. I don't know what Ten-Ten sees in my dick-head of a cousin." Hinata muttered. She resumed eating her lunch, now in bitterness. Naruto just continued staring at the spot that Neji was once standing.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

As Naruto tied his gym shoes, he caught a glimpse of someone walking by his row of lockers. He sat up and looked to see a boy with sandy red hair, sea foam green eyes that were lined heavily with black eyeliner and had a tattoo on his forehead over his left eye. Naruto squinted to see what it said. _Love_. What an odd tattoo to have when your whole persona screamed _'A slow torturous death is heading your way if you mess with me.' _He stood up from the bench and found that he was an inch or two shorter than the redhead.

"Um, can I help you with something?" he asked in confusion.

"You're Uzumaki Naruto, the new kid in 101, right?" the redhead asked in a dead tone. Inner Naruto gulped. He definitely knew something was about to happen and he wasn't liking it one bit.

"Um, yeah? What do you want?"

"I need to establish a few things with you."

Naruto looked at him in bewilderment. What was it that they needed to establish? Hell, he didn't even _know_ who he was. "What do we need to establish?"

His sea foam green eyes quickly glanced over Naruto and a fake smile – or at least it was a poor attempt at smiling. It came out more as a smirk than anything else – soon spread across his lips. "You're in _my_ area, freak, and I want you to move your shit out of it."

Naruto twisted his pale pink lips into a scowl and he snorted as he turned his back on him. "No." he said.

"If you won't move it, then _I _will." To show he was serious, he grabbed a few of Naruto's belongings and threw them to the side. He made to grab for more, but Naruto gripped his wrist, turning angry blue eyes to his sea foam.

"This is my locker and don't you _dare _touch any of my belongings again, understood?" Naruto all but snarled.

"Maybe you didn't hear clearly you freak!" he sneered. Suddenly, pale hands clutched the front of Naruto's white tee. His back slammed into the lockers, causing the locks to jingle loudly. He put his mouth next to Naruto's ear and whispered very quietly, "I will only say this once. I _do not_ want you anywhere near this locker area, got it?" Naruto growled and went to retort, but the redhead wasn't done yet. His hand suddenly shot up to the tanned column of flesh and Naruto gave a startled gasp from the quick movement. "And if you _ever_ raise your voice to me again, I will personally make sure that the rest of your high school career is _**HELL**_, do _you_ understand _me_, you little fucker?"

Naruto felt his lips curl into a smirk. "Fuck. You." The redhead growled before sending a hard fist into Naruto's stomach. He groaned, coughing as he tried to catch his breath.

"Don't cross me _ever_ again freak." He said harshly before dropping Naruto to the floor.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Pushing open his apartment door, Naruto stepped inside and closed the door. Removing his school shoes and leaving them by the door, he made his way to his bedroom. The school day went by _much _too slowly for his taste and he had wanted nothing more than to return home to the comfort of his bedroom.

Away from the world.

Away from the lie he had to live each and every day.

Closing the door behind him, Naruto threw his bag to the side and switched on his stereo to his favorite song, _Numb_ by Linkin Park. After hearing the first part of the lyrics softly sing out the speakers, Naruto proceeded to remove his uniform. He unbuttoned his white collared shirt and threw it to the side of his room. Throwing his pants to the side also, he grabbed at the duct tape that was wrapped securely around his upper torso and pulled it from around his body.

Once the duct tape was gone, he sighed in relief and rubbed his breasts appreciatively. God, how could butches do this every day? Shouldn't it hurt when they have to remove it? Removing his hands from his breasts, he walked over to his closet and pulled out a light pink bra and fastened it on. Next, he pulled off the short blond wig he had on and out came flowing golden blond locks that would make any blond girl envious. He looked into his mirror and smiled, glad that he could get out of her role as a boy.

Yes, Uzumaki Naruto was not a boy. In fact, he was a she. Uzumaki Seri was her actual name but she was not allowed to use her real name or even identify herself as a female. Her uncle, Uzumaki Jiraiya greatly disliked women. He believed that women were beneath him (not in that sense, perverts) and were no more than just sex slaves or just trash. Hell, he even thought his own sister, Kushina Uzumaki was beneath him. It definitely didn't make it any better for herself when she revealed that she was a lesbian, had a girlfriend and had gotten herself impregnated by a low-life that went by the man of Minato.

To make the story short for you all will learn more about it later into the story, her lesbian parents and biological (by sperm donor) father were dead and Uzumaki Seri was left into the care of her uncle. Since living with her uncle, she was beaten and raped periodically.

All just because she was a girl.

A quick pain shot through Seri's side and she instinctively grabbed at the pained area. She grimaced at the roughness of the bruise that her hand was covering. She pulled open her drawer to retrieve antiseptic creams, and bandage wraps. She sat down on the edge of her bed and began to nurse the red and purple bruise on her right side.

Once she done with nursing her bruises, she made to put away the first-aid items and then slipped on a loose fitting t-shirt. She flopped back onto her bed and rolled onto her left side, tears starting to gather at the corners of her eyes. She placed a hand to her left arm and lightly traced the multiple scars that she had inflicted on herself over the past few years since she been living with her uncle. Her eyes glanced up to her nightstand where two photos sat.

One photo was of her mothers and her father. She was sitting on her father's shoulders, a wide grin on her face. The other photo…that one made the tears fall down her cheeks and caused her to bury her head into her pillow to keep her loud sobs muffled.

That one photo was the photo of her parents' funerals with Seri standing to the side and Jiraiya standing beside her, an evil smirk on his face. That day, her innocence was destroyed.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Seri parted her eyelids weakly and was startled when she seen nothing but darkness surrounding her. How long was she sleep? Pushing herself up onto her elbows, she reached over, grabbed her alarm clock, and peered at the red digital numbers through half-focused eyes.

**0700.**

She sighed and forced herself into a sitting position. She rubbed sleepily at her eyes and yawned softly. Her skull felt like it had been stepped on by cleats with metal prongs and the rest of her body wasn't doing any better. Still half-coherent, Seri slumped out of bed and went down the stairs.

In the kitchen, Seri slipped on the light switch. She walked over to the cabinets and clattered through, pulling pots and pans out as she went.

"Seri-nee-san, I'm hungry."

"Dinner will be ready soon Saki-kun, so just sit tight, okay?" the seven year old nodded and then took a seat at the kitchen table. "Did you shower before putting on your pajamas?"

"Yes Seri-nee-san," Saki replied. He yawned and rubbed sleepily at his eyes, "but I fell to sleep."

Seri chuckled. "Don't feel so bad about it, Saki-kun. I did also," she admitted, fixing the plates of food. The dinner she had prepared was spaghetti with a slice of garlic bread. She placed Saki's plate in front of him and placed her plate across from his. Seri moved back to the sink and began to wash the morning dishes left behind by her uncle.

"Hey Seri-nee-san, can you help me with my homework?" Saki asked after swallowing his food.

"Sure Saki-kun I'll help you. Just give me a few minutes to finish the dishes and I'll be right there, okay?" Saki nodded and went back to eating his dinner. Seri smiled and went back to finishing the chores before Jiraiya was due back home.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"_Mommy loves you Seri…"_

"_And so do Daddy, Seri…"_

Seri jumped out of her sleep, harsh, ragged breaths leaving and entering her lungs at a rapid pace. Sweat had her plastered to her sheets and she could feel her heart beatings ferociously against her throat. Tears instantly sprang to her eyes as she slammed the palms of her hands to her ears.

"_Seri, I want you to know that I will always love you-- "_

Lies, lies, of that was lies. They didn't love her. How could they? She was the stain on their once good reputation. She was an abomination. No one could love a abomination like her.

"Seri." A sniffle.

Seri snapped out of whatever little world she had put herself in and leaned over onto her side to switch on her nightstand lamp. She settled back onto her bed and looked worriedly to her cousin. "Saki, what's wrong?" she whispered softly. Saki sniffled and shook his head wildly.

"I'm sorry Seri-nee-san!" he sobbed hoarsely. "I didn't mean to. I don't want Daddy to find out!" his sobs started to grow in volume. Seri sat up and, not wanting her baby nephew to cry over something as frivolous as wetting the bed (especially since kids his age – especially boys – were prone to bedwetting) or awakening Jiraiya, pulled him onto the bed and into her arms. Saki's cries were muffled into Seri's collarbone as he sobbed into his cousin's skin.

"Shhh…Saki, don't cry. Jiraiya isn't going to find out," Seri said reassuringly. She pulled his head away from her neck and cupped his wet cheeks. "Stop crying baby. I'm not mad at you so be glad for that," she said softly, the pad of her thumb wiping at the tears that were falling. Saki nodded. "Now I want you to calm down and rest, okay? I'll be right back."

Saki nodded and crawled under the sheets. Seri smiled her approval and then tiptoed out of the room.

Xx

Seri removed the soiled sheets and quickly changed them, hiding the dirty ones in the harbor for cleaning. She definitely didn't want her uncle finding out about her cousin wetting the bed. The last time he did that…let's just say that he had to stay in his room for a couple of days in order to let the wounds heal and so no one could question about the bruises. Seri hated Jiraiya for what he would do to _his own son_. Son…you would think that being a boy alone would have been enough to save him from this treatment.

Oh no it surely didn't because guess what Jiraiya's new reason for treating his own – mind you – like he was common trash? Because Saki looked up to Seri and refused to treat her the way Jiraiya was treating her, it was his punishment to be treated the same, just like a woman.

Talk about fucked up in the head.

Since Seri seen it as her fault for Saki's punishment – Saki never blamed her for his father's stupidity – she made sure that she would do whatever it is that she has to do to make sure that Saki would never fall under his father's abuse ever again.

***********************************************************

***********************************************************

_T s u z u k u_

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

_Mixed Desire. All Rights Reserved © Divine Goddess 2009_

***********************************************************

***********************************************************

**In case anyone was wondering, Tsuzuku means to be continued in Japanese. Just thought I would throw that out there. Any who, please leave me a review and let me know what you thought about this chapter.**

**See you guys next time!**


End file.
